


How Moreid Stole Christmas

by gaymemeaesthetic



Series: 12 Days of Moreid 2020 [2]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, :) enjoy, Christmas Party, Fluff, Gay, How Do I Tag, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Marriage Proposal, but - Freeform, i dont wanna spoil anything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:06:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28090629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaymemeaesthetic/pseuds/gaymemeaesthetic
Summary: 5+1 of how the team individually found out Derek and Spencer were dating.
Relationships: Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid
Series: 12 Days of Moreid 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2056317
Comments: 10
Kudos: 174





	How Moreid Stole Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> requested by anon over on my tumblr

1\. phone calls  
Spencer woke up in Derek’s bed and his mind was flooded with memories of the night before. The pounding of the music in the bar that Penelope had somehow dragged him to, his team slowly leaving one by one starting with Hotch and ending with Emily, Derek inviting him to dance, his accidental peck that escalated to their tongues intertwining. They went home to Derek’s house and waited to sober up before continuing their ministrations.

The pounding in his head became a lot more realistic as he realized his head was resting on a pillow, which had a ringing phone underneath.

“Reid.” Spencer groggily said as he picked up the call.

“I thought I was supposed to reach Morgan at this number.” Emily’s smile could be heard through the phone.

“Um, well, uh,” Spencer sat up, taking in his own bare body and the empty sheets next to him. The shower could be heard in the next room, “Derek, is uh, busy at the moment.”

“I assume so. I won’t tell Penelope.”

“Thank you, Emily.”

Spencer dropped the phone on the bed and looked down at his lap. It was time to join Derek in that shower.

2\. intricate gestures  
It was Rossi who noticed. 

The soft touches as they passed each other's desks, light clasps of hands, a palm ghosting over the other's hip as he reached up to grab a coffee mug from a cabinet. Near kisses when they brushed against each other, the way they looked each other in the eyes, the playful slaps that let the receiving end know, “Hey, I love you, you know?”

He always suspected, but he never knew for sure until he saw Derek give a peck to Spencer’s cheek before they left for a case.

3\. markings  
Long sweaters, unrolled sleeves, and large jackets became a significant part of Spencer’s wardrobe. This would never be a cause for concern, but as the warmer months came closer and there was no fluctuation in his clothing JJ began to worry.

On a warm July day, JJ pulled the skinny man into a supply closet.

“Spencer, we need to talk.”

“Well I would think so. Why else would you shove me in a closet.” Spencer wrapped his arms around his chest defensively.

“Spence, you’ve been going to the bathroom a lot more often than usual, you’re wearing long sleeves in July, you seem more relaxed. What’s going on?”

“JJ, I’m fine. Now can I do my work?” Spencer tried pushing past her to leave.

“No!” JJ grabbed his wrist, pulling his sleeve up slightly. “Oh.”

JJ looked down to see hickey after hickey trailing up his arm, as well as bruising, evidently from handcuffs, around his wrist.

“I told you I’m fine.” Spencer left the room and walked to his desk.

JJ didn’t miss the jealous pang Derek’s stare gave her as he watched Spencer settle back in his chair.

4\. sightings  
“Goodbye everyone I am leaving to go stuff my face with food and family!” Hotch called as he grabbed his briefcase and practically ran out of the glass doors of the bullpen.

He raced home to find Jack showing Jessica his hand turkey that he made in school. The days leading up to Thursday in the Hotchner household were filled with caramel scented candles, recipe books, and cornucopias. Unfortunately, Hotch’s expectation did not live up to reality when he burned everything, even the mashed potatoes.

“Looks like we have to go out for Thanksgiving dinner. Sorry bud.” Hotch picked up Jack and took him out to the car.

He pulled into the parking lot of the chinese restaurant he heard Spencer rambling about in the bullpen just weeks ago. He checked in at the front desk and got sent to his table. A few seconds after they ordered drinks Jack was begging him to take him to the bathroom.

On his way there, he spotted a familiar couple dining at a two person table.

“Morgan, Reid, good to see you.” He took in the sight in front of him, the two holding hands and sitting extremely close. He sighed, “Just don’t let it interfere with work, and don’t tell anyone you saw me and Jack here.”

5\. parties  
Penelope sat and Derek’s desk as she sipped her coffee.

“So, what have you all planned for Christmas?”

JJ emerged from her office and sat on Emily’s desk.

“I was gonna have my parents over but my mom got sick, so nothing at the moment. Prentiss?”

“Probably what I do every year. Cry into a Costco pumpkin pie and yearn.”

“Spencer?” Penelope turned to look at the young genius sitting at the desk behind her.

“I’ve never really celebrated Christmas. At least not since I’ve left home. In the past significant others have given me gifts, but we never really did anything together.”

“Really?” JJ turned to Spencer.

“Yeah. Even then I only had a couple of holidays growing up.”

What Derek wouldn’t give to go over and kiss down Spencer’s throat, promising to give him one of the most memorable christmases of his life.

“Hey, Mr. Thunder, what about you?” Penelope nudged Derek out of his daydream by kicking his knee.

“Oh, uh I was gonna go to my momma’s, but Desiree said she got the flu, so I guess I’m free. You got something planned, pretty girl?” Derek didn’t miss Spencer’s eyes flash with jealousy.

“Christmas party at my place?” Penelope cocked her head to the side. “Please?”

Everyone unanimously agreed to go to the Christmas party. Excluding Hotch and Rossi. 

Derek and Spencer pulled up to Penelope’s apartment and sat in the car nervously.

“How long are we gonna sit here, Spencer?”

“I don’t know. Do you think they’ll know based on our gifts to each other? They’re profilers! Even the slightest hint that I love you and they’ll know!” Spencer rambled.

“Hey, kid, it doesn’t matter if they know. Hell, I want them to know! You mean so much to me. They probably know already. Remember that time you answered my phone on accident?” Derek chuckled.

“I love you too, Derek, I just don’t know if I’m ready for them to know.”

“Alright, what if we make a compromise?” Derek took Spencer’s hand in his and looked him in the eyes. “If the opportunity arises, we’ll tell them. If not, we can keep it quiet for as much longer as you need.”

“Okay. Let’s go in.” Spencer took his hand out of Derek’s and trailed it up to his face as they kissed before they both left the vehicle.

Everyone else’s cars were already in the driveway and the two looked through the windows that were shining with the light of Penelope’s kitchen. They could see all three of the girls laughing together. Derek grabbed Spencer’s hand and gave it three squeezes.

“You ready?”

Spencer nodded and they walked in.

“Hey! You two finally made it! You can put your coats in my guest room.” Penelope took each of their hands and led them a small room. JJ and Emily’s coats were already laid out on the empty bed. Penelope went back to the kitchen to turn off a timer.

Spencer and Derek shed their jackets, Derek stopping right under the door frame before they walked out.

“What?”

“Mistletoe, pretty boy.” Derek looked up at the greenery hanging above them.

“C’mon, really? We haven’t even been here for five minutes.”

“Pucker your lips, pretty ricky.”

Derek pinched Spencer’s chin and guided him to his face. The kiss was warm and soft at first, but Derek trailed his hand down the lithe man’s throat and around to his neck. Soon Spencer was opening his lips and a tongue was being welcomed into his mouth. He wrapped his arms around the older man’s neck and pulled him closer, not noticing the three women who had appeared next to them.

“I KNEW IT!” With Penelope’s surprisingly loud voice, the couple pulled apart.

“Sorry,” Spencer said meekly, looking down at his feet in embarrassment.

“Oh, hon, don’t be embarrassed! We love you guys.” Emily rubbed Spencer’s shoulder.

“That’s what I’ve been telling him! JJ, you don’t care whether or not me and Spencer are together, do you?” Derek slung his arm around Spencer’s neck.

“Nope. Honestly, I’m proud of you guys.” JJ ruffled Spencer’s hair.

“See, kid, they love us.” Derek nudged Spencer’s face up and captured his lips in another soft kiss.

“Alright, you love each other, we love you, let’s celebrate Christmas!” Penelope said after snapping a photo of the two with a disposable camera that seemingly came out of nowhere.

6\. yes  
“Alright,” Rossi shouted from the open door of his office, “Everyone is going to be at my house this weekend for a New Year’s Eve party. No objections!”

Spencer and Derek were the second to arrive. It took a while for Spencer to decide what he was gonna wear, but he eventually settled on a short sleeved button up Penelope had picked out for him at a thrift shop at some point, black dress pants, and a matching blazer. Derek wore his regular t-shirt and jeans.

The night was abundant with dancing to music without any rhythm, champagne, and laughter as it neared midnight. The couples started to get together, platonic and loving, JJ with Will, Rossi with Penelope, Emily with Hotch, and Derek with Spencer. They all swayed together to the soft music.

“Hey, we’ve been together for about a year right?” Derek whispered.

“Yep. 324 days.”

“So glad my baby cares enough to keep track of how long he loves me. I know it’s not just that eidetic memory that causes you to remember.”

Spencer blushed.

“60 seconds until the new year!” JJ yelled as everyone pulled apart, Derek and Spencer keeping their hands intertwined.

“I’m nervous.” Derek forced out.

“Why? It’s just a new year. One where I can love you for as long as it goes on..” Spencer watched as Derek knelt onto one knee.

“I know, Spence, that’s why I’m doing this,” He pulled a red box out of his pocket, “Will you marry me?”

“Yes! For five hundred years, yes!” Spencer began sobbing.

“10, 9..” The rest of the team began reciting around them as Derek slipped the ring onto Spencer’s hand.

“Kiss me! Kiss me!”

“3, 2, 1!”

Derek surged forward and connected their lips. It was gonna be a good year.


End file.
